Apprivoisement
by okami shiroi
Summary: Elle travaille dans un bar, lui est le fils de l'homme le plus riche de la ville jusqu'à son entrée dans le bar où il insulte la brune et la fait licencier. Après avoir été obligé de s'excuser par son père, le blond se voit contraint de tout faire pour en faire sa fiancée.
1. Chapter 1 - Licenciée

**Bonjour, me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction et c'est encore un dramione, je ne trouve que des idées avec ce couple, faudrait que je songe à d'autres histoires. Bref, l'histoire ce passe dans un "univers alternatif" puisque nos personnages sont moldus. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Seuls les personanges appartiennent à J. . **

**Chapitre 1 - Licenciée**

\- Et voilà la commande pour la table 10.

\- Merci. Il y a une autre commande, table 4, deux martinis.

\- C'est parti.

Hermione Granger, une jeune femme de 22 ans, brune aux cheveux marrons, travaillait depuis trois maintenant dans ce petit bar de Londres dont la renommée était dûe à la bonne ambiance qui régnait ici, rare était ceux qui en sortaient ivres morts, les bagarres étaient rares car la politique de la maison était de bannir durant trois mois, toute personne se bagarrant, peu importe qui provoquait et qui donnait le premier coup. Hermione Granger avait été la première femme a être embauchée ici. Pourtant, son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, le deuxième homme le plus riche de Londres, lui avait proposé de la pistonner dans des entreprises mais elle avait refusé et avait fini par trouver ce travail, par simple coïncidence, il se trouvait que le patron était le père de Dean Thomas, un ami de lycée et l'un des amis de son ex petit-ami, Ronald Weasley, le fils d'un commerçant qui avait fait faillite quelques mois plus tôt à cause de l'homme le plus riche de la ville qui l'avait devancé dans une affaire qui aurait pu rapporté gros à l'entreprise Weasley. Au début, les clients n'étaient pas très enchantés de voir une femme travailler dans un bar essentiellement peuplé d'hommes mais son dynamisme et son sang-froid inébranlable en avait convaincu plus d'un et elle était à présent très appréciée de la clientèle, une clientèle qui était rarement nouvelle mais nombreuse.

Elle était occupée à servir les martinis lorsque la porte d'entrée du bar s'ouvrit sur un rouquin aux yeux bleus accompagné d'un garçon noir et cheveux bruns et un autre blond. Hermione sourit en les voyant.

\- Comme d'habitude les garçons ? demanda-t-elle fortement.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le rouquin.

\- Dylan, mon chéri, les boissons de la table 4 sont prêtes.

Le dénommé Dylan, un garçon blond aux yeux caramels, s'approcha du bar et prit les boissons du comptoir en donnant, au passage, un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie. Il s'était rencontré un an auparavant, lorsque Dylan avait été embauché, Hermione avait déjà rompu avec Ron depuis trois mois mais leur rupture avait été du à des sentiments qui avaient disparu et ils étaient restés bons amis. Aussi, elle avait appris à faire connaissance avec son collègue et ils s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'ils partageaient des sentiments amoureux. Hermione avait d'abord appréhendé et avait demandé à Ron si cela le dérangeait, ce à quoi il avait répondu :

\- Enfin Hermione, nous ne nous sommes pas séparés à cause d'une tromperie ou d'une dispute, on s'est séparé parce qu'on n'avait plus ce genre de sentiment, alors tu peux bien sortir avec Dylan, d'ailleurs, je le trouve assez sympa, je suis sure que tu seras heureuse avec lui.

Hermione avait alors remercié Ron et avait fait le premier pas vers Dylan, lui proposant de manger au restaurant un lundi soir, jour où le bar était fermé. Ce dernier avait accepté et au moment de la ramener chez elle, elle l'avait embrassé puis s'était reculée, gênée en s'excusant pour son geste mais Dylan l'avait embrassé à son tour et cela avait été le début de leur relation deux mois après leur rencontre. Le jeune couple ne cachait pas leur relation car les clients, étant des habitués, étaient au courant de leur relation.

Hermione prépara le whisky coca de Ron, la vodka avec la petite olive pour Dean et un rosé pamplemousse pour Seamus qu'elle leur apporta elle-même, souhaitant discuter avec ses anciens amis, tant qu'il n'y avait plus de commandes car ses amis ne venaient qu'une fois pas semaine, le samedi soir.

\- Alors, comment s'est passée cette semaine ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas trop mal, j'ai eu une promotion et mon père va peut-être pouvoir remonter sa boîte, annonça Ron satisfait. Harry a des projets commerciaux, et il compte bien sur la coopération de mon père.

\- Mais c'est super. Quelle bonne nouvelle, j'espère que cela fonctionnera.

\- Moi aussi, pour ma part, je l'aide un peu pour préparer ce projet, vu que je suis en vacances.

\- Moi, fit Seamus, je pars à une convocation pour alchimiste, je devrais faire preuve de mes talents si je veux espérer gagner un prix.

\- J'espère que tes qualités de chimiste seront reconnus pour les nombreuses explosions que tes expériences provoquent, ironisa Hermione.

\- Très drôle Hermione, mais je travaille actuellement sur un médicament contre la perte de cheveux trop importante.

\- Ah, c'est intéressant.

\- N'est ce pas ?

\- Et toi Dean ? dit Hermione en se tournant vers le noir.

\- Oh moi, je prépare mes concours de botaniste, et même si j'ai beaucoup d'espoir pour de bons résultats, je n'arrive toujours pas à égaler la tête de classe, faudra que je vous le présente, il est très sympa, il s'appelle Neville Londubat.

\- Neville tu dis ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui.

\- Mais je le connais, nous étions au collège ensemble. Déjà à cette époque là, il n'était doué qu'en biologie et connaissait le nom des plantes sur le bout des doigts. Si tu ne connaissais pas le nom d'une fleur ou d'un arbre, il suffisait de lui demander. C'était un garçon très sympathique mais affreusement maladroit et peu sur de lui en dehors de l'herbologie.

\- Je te rassure, il est resté le même, bien qu'il est plus assuré.

\- Tant mieux.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à ce moment là et beaucoup restèrent stupéfaits de voir l'homme qui se tenait dans l'entrée, il devait avoir la vingtaine, il avait les cheveux d'un blond platine et des yeux gris orageux et tout le monde le connaissait en tant que Drago Malefoy, l'héritier de l'homme le plus riche de la ville Lucius Malefoy. Il s'avança dans l'antre devenu silencieux, suivi de deux gorilles, les deux étaient bruns et avaient l'air idiot. Hermione retourna derrière le comptoir tandis que Dylan les installait et prenait leur commande après leur avoir tendu la carte des boissons. Alors qu'il venait vers elle, Hermione remarqua un comportement étrange chez Ron et ne du qu'à un réflexe venu à temps, de s'interposer entre lui et le blond.

\- Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais ? fit Hermione connaissant déjà sa réponse.

\- Ce que je fais ? cet homme est le fils du salaud qui a fait faire faillite à mon père.

\- A ces mots, le blond émit un rictus moqueur et un sourire en coin apparu sur mon visage.

\- Ron ! tu connais la politique de ce bar, pas de bagarre ou tu seras banni d'ici pour trois mois.

\- Je m'en fiche, cet homme…

\- N'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, mais si tu veux lui régler son compte, tu le feras plus tard mais dehors, là où personne ne sera responsable de tes actes.

Ron trembla de rage un instant, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire puis retourna s'asseoir.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est pratique de mener les hommes à la baguette quand on est une femme, fit la voix du blond derrière elle.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hermione qui avait peur de comprendre ses insinuations en le regardant.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que d'être la seule femme au milieu de tous ces hommes doit être un magnifique Harem.

\- Ce n'est pas un harem, je vous prirai monsieur de cesser vos insinuations ! répliqua-t-elle le plus poliment possible.

\- Comment ? vous n'êtes pas une fille de joie ?

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, mais j'ai de la dignité, je ne fais pas partit de ces femmes qui vendent leur corps pour le fric.

\- vous faites cela gratuitement alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas une prostituée monsieur, je suis une femme normale, avec un petit ami et je travaille dans ce bar en tant que serveuse seulement.

\- Votre petit ami sait-il que vous travaille ici ? avec lequel le trompez-vous ?

\- Au risque de vous décevoir à nouveau, mon petit ami sait que je travaille ici, il s'agit de Dylan, mon collègue.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite et alla préparer les boissons que le milliardaire et ses amis avaient commandés. Pendant qu'elle les préparait, Ron lui demanda un autre whisky coca. Hermione hocha la tête et prépara la boisson qu'elle apporta elle-même aux deux tables, Dylan étant occupé à débarrasser et nettoyer des tables qui venaient de se libérer. Elle commença d'abord par servir le milliardaire puis se tourna vers Ron mais elle avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit une main lui toucher les fesses et elle se retourna.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, si vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous sorte d'ici de force, je vous demanderai de vous excuser pour le geste déplacé que vous venez d'avoir.

\- Oh pardon, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mentit-il dans un rictus. Mais je sais me faire pardonner, si vous le souhaitez, je veux bien vous faire tout ce que vous voulez, un cunnilingus par exemple mais peut-être que vous préféreriez une fellation ? je suis sure qu'avec l'entrainement que vous devez avoir vous êtes surement dou…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Hermione venait de lui jeter le verra de whisky coca à la figure et s'écria.

\- Cela suffit maintenant Monsieur Malefoy, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes riche que vous devez tout vous permettre ! Il y a des limites à la bêtise, pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas une fille de joie, si vous en voulez une, il y a un quartier, au nord d'ici, où il existe une ribambelle de femmes qui seront ravis de vous faire tout ce que vous voudrez contre un billet de cent livres sterling, j'ai des principes moi monsieur, et je ne me donne qu'à l'homme que j'aime ! Maintenant sortez d'ici avant que je n'appelle la garde.

Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle venait de perdre son calme, son sang-froid légendaire, il faut dire aussi que jamais aucun client ne lui avait fait cela, il était déjà arrivé que de nouveaux clients, maintenant habitués, insinuent qu'elle était surement une fille qui couche avec n'importe qui mais Hermione avait su les convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas sans en arriver à de telles extrémités. Le milliardaire blond était à présent debout devant elle et puait l'alcool, celui qu'elle venait de lui jeter à la figure… oups… le whisky de Ron.

\- Amenez-moi à votre directeur ! un tel acte doit être puni !

\- Enfin monsieur, vous l'avez un peu cherché, défendit un client.

\- C'est vrai ! dire de miss Granger qu'elle est une prostituée alors qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour Dylan, c'est une insulte, surtout que vous avez insisté et vous avez même osé avoir un geste déplacé.

\- Vous devriez avoir honte de votre …

\- SILENCE ! rugit le blond. Je ne veux rien savoir, on ne traite pas un client comme elle l'a fait. Toi ! emmène-moi à ton patron.

Dylan, qui ne voulait pas encore plus attiser la colère du milliardaire, le conduisit aussitôt dans l'arrière boutique jusqu'au bureau. Lorsqu'il revint, il prit Hermione dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas va, le patron saura te défendre. Il sait ce que tu vaux.

Hermione hocha la tête et chacun retourna à ses occupations jusqu'à ce que le blond, suivit de ses acolytes, sortent de l'arrière-boutique en lançant un regard triomphant sur la brune qui eu un mauvais pressentiment, après quoi, le milliardaire quitta les lieux. Le patron du bar, le père de Dean, arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'arrière boutique et observa Hermione.

\- Hermione, viens me voir un instant.

\- Père ! lança Dean, ne renvois pas Hermione, elle n'est en rien responsable de tout cela, c'est lui qui…

\- Stop Dean, tais-toi, cela ne te regarde en rien. Hermione, s'il te plait ?

Hermione hocha la tête et le suivit. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce spacieuse où, au centre, trônait un grand bureau et était entouré de trois chaises. Différents meubles et tableaux longés les murs. Monsieur Thomas s'assit sur l'unique chaise qui se trouvait face à la porte et fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir sur l'une des deux autres. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, son patron soupira de tristesse.

\- Hermione, je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de te défendre, j'ai bien vu et entendu ce qui s'est passé grâce aux caméras mais monsieur malefoy a menacé de faire fermé le bar si je ne te renvoyais pas pour son geste.

\- Je comprends, je ne veux pas non plus que vous sacrifiez ce bar, il est si conviviale et il règne ici une bonne ambiance. Je comprends très bien. J'espère qu'il n'a rien demandé de plus.

\- Et bien, au début, il a seulement demandé ton renvoi mais il a mal pris que j'essaie de te défendre, je lui ai dit que c'était la première fois que tu perdais ton sang-froid et que je comprenais ta réaction mais il a annoncé qu'un prolétaire n'a pas à perdre son sang-froid contre un client, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de lui. Du coup, il m'a demandé des dommages et intérêts mais ceci n'est pas de ta faute, elle vient uniquement de moi et surtout du manque de respect de monsieur Malefoy. Je suis désolée Hermione. Tu peux finir cette soirée de travail, je préparais ton salaire et les indemnités, il faudra venir les chercher dans la semaine.

\- D'accord Monsieur, merci.

Elle sortit du bureau, Dean, Ron et Seamus l'attendaient pour connaitre le verdict, Dylan étant occupé à servir des clients. Elle leur raconta ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau, les yeux baissés. Elle continua de travailler puis dit une dernière fois au revoir aux clients. Dylan lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle et de dormir ensemble mais Hermione souhaitait rester seule. Dylan comprit et l'embrassa avant de la laisser repartir chez elle en voiture.


	2. La décision de Malefoy Senior

**Bonjour,**

**ce nouveau chapitre sera un peu plus long que le premier et surement aussi le plus long de cette fanfiction. Tout les personnages importants sont maintenant entrés en scène. Le langage SMS en début de chapitre est voulu, ce n'est pas un problème d'orthographe, par contre, comme je ne suis pas doué pour faire volontairement des fautes et du langage SMS dans un tel écrit, ça ressemble à un mélange de langage SMS et de langage correct. Le W signifie : Work donc travail.**

**Réponse à la review de Sweet974 : J'espère que ce chapitre consolidera ce que tu pensais du premier chapitre et te donnera envie de lire la suite. **

**Chapitre 2 - La décision de Malefoy senior**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Hermione espéra vivement que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve mais ses espoirs volèrent vite en éclat lorsqu'elle entendit son portable vibrer et qu'elle l'ouvrit pour lire le sms de son petit ami.

"Courage pr ta recherche de **W** ma puce, le bar est bi1 vide ss ta présence, les clients st outrés de savoir que t'as été licencié à cause de M. Je t'm et t'embrasse fort."

Hermione soupira, elle avait bel et bien était licenciée de son travail et tout cela à cause de Drago Malefoy, l'héritier le plus riche de la ville. Elle se leva sans aucune motivation et partit prendre une douche où elle espérait se noyer. Pourquoi diable avait-elle prit un appartement sans baignoire car à l'instant même, elle se dit que ce n'était pas sous une douche qu'elle réussirait à boire la tasse. Elle soupira à cette pensée et ouvrit le robinet de la douche, attendit que l'eau soit à bonne température et retira sa robe de chambre avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine qu'elle referma derrière elle. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la douche et s'habilla rapidement d'un chemisier bleu pale et d'un pantalon en soie blanc. Sa toilette terminée, elle descendit prendre un petit déjeuner puis, se saisissant de ses clés de voiture, elle sortit de son appartement et se rendit chez son meilleur ami : Harry Potter. Elle arriva enfin à bout de la longue allée qui faisait bien au moins un kilomètre du portail à la porte d'entrée, tourna autour de la fontaine à l'effigie des parents Potter, qui faisait office de rond point devant les marches de marbre blanc et se gara à l'ombre d'un cerisier car le temps était beau aujourd'hui et elle n'avait guère envie de cuire lorsqu'elle repartirait. A peine était-elle sortie de la voiture que le majordome de la maison, Dobby, l'attendait la jeune femme en haut des marches. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut des marches, l'homme chauve aux yeux verts et vêtu d'un vêtement noir à queue de pie et aux mains gantées de blanc, la salua.

\- Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

\- Bonjour Dobby, tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit-elle chaleureusement.

\- J'ai fait prévenir Monsieur Potter de votre arrivée, enchaina le majordome. Entrez je vous en prie.

Hermione le remercia avant de passer devant le majordome qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et de lui faire signe d'entrer. Elle pénétra ainsi dans un hall immense, sur chacun des deux côtés, trois portes en bois de chêne menaient sur les chambres des domestiques, la cuisine, le séjour, la salle à manger, des toilettes et la salle de jeux. Face à elle, un grand escalier du même marbre que l'entrée, montaient à l'étage où se trouvait des chambres, le bureau d'Harry et des salles de bains.

\- Hermione ! lança une voix claire et enjouée depuis le haut des marches.

\- Harry !

Un jeune homme brun, les yeux verts et le nez surmonté de lunettes rondes, descendit les marches et vint serrer son ami d'enfance dans ses bras. Les parents de ce dernier étaient decédés cinq ans plus tôt et il avait hérité de la fortune de ces derniers. Cependant, la famille Potter, s'ils étaient riches, avaient toujours prôné la modestie et la simplicité, aussi, ils avaient placé Harry dans une école normale jusqu'au lycée. Après quoi, il avait suivi les études adéquats à celui d'un héritier sans pour autant perdre ses amis de vue. S'il connaissait Ron depuis le lycée, il connaissait Hermione depuis le jardin d'enfant.

\- Que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda Harry. N'es-tu pas censée travailler aujourd'hui ?

Hermione allait répondre lorsque la voix d'une femme s'éleva du séjour.

\- Hermione ma chérie ! Que fais-tu ici ?

La brune se tourna vers une jeune femme à la longue et flamboyante chevelure rousse et aux yeux marron brillants et qui s'approchait d'Hermione et la prit à son tour dans ses bras avant de poser la même question que son époux. Hermione leva les yeux d'exaspération avant d'observer le ventre rond de son amie.

\- Je vois que l'héritier grandit bien, dit-elle.

\- Oui, je suis dans mon sixième mois mais j'ai hâte qu'il arrive, j'ai mal aux reins et Harry refuse que je fasse quoi que ce soit dans cette maison, il ne cesse de répéter que je dois me reposer, je vais devenir chèvre. Mais tu éludes ma question Mione.

\- A vrai dire mes amis, j'ai été licenciée, annonça tristement Hermione.

\- Comment ? s'exclama Ginny Potter, sœur de Ronald Weasley et épouse d'Harry Potter.

\- C'est une histoire assez simple mais en même temps très compliquée.

Hermione soupira et Harry lui proposa de leur raconter tout cela devant une bonne tasse d'Earl Grey, le thé préféré de la brune. Elle acquiesça et suivit ses amis dans le séjour tandis que Dobby se rendait en cuisine pour ordonner que l'on prépare le thé. Ce ne fut qu'une fois installée et le thé en main, qu'Hermione se lança dans son récit, n'omettant aucun détail. Lorsqu'elle termina, Harry se leva brusquement.

\- Encore ce petit imbécile ! Il a beau avoir mon âge, je ne peux comprendre une telle incivilité, c'est donc là toutes les manières qu'on enseigne dans la famille Malefoy ? Quel scandale ! je vais leur en toucher deux mots moi !

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas venue là pour régler mes problèmes avec eux Harry. En fait, je suis là parce que je voulais savoir si tu connaitrais quelqu'un qui cherche une employée, je sais que la dernière fois je ne voulais pas être pistonnée, mais cette fois, si j'explique la raison de mon licenciement à un employeur et que ce dernier ne veut pas avoir de soucis avec l'héritier Malefoy, il est certain que je ne trouverai rien. Certes, je vais tout de même chercher de mon côté, mais j'ai besoin d'un coup de main sur cette action.

\- Et tu l'aura, je vais t'aider à trouver un travail, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas d'idée de travail en tête mais je trouverai ce qu'il te faut. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Merci Harry.

\- Tu sais, jusqu'à maintenant, je me fichais pas mal de la place que je tenais dans le classement que les gens aiment se faire des hommes les plus riches de Londres mais je crois que là, je serai bien content de passer devant les Malefoy.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Et bien, je suis actuellement dans un projet commercial avec le père de Ginny et si celui-ci se concrétise, non seulement Arthur retrouvera un travail décent mais en plus, je me placerai surement au dessus de la fortune des Malefoy et j'en serai heureux car ces personnes sont trop riches pour leur bien, ils pensent que parce qu'ils sont riches, ils peuvent tout se permettre, c'est moi qui est embauché Dobby quand Lucius l'a renvoyé et c'est moi qui te trouverait le boulot pour remplacer celui que l'héritier t'a fait perdre, et cette place, il n'aura pas le pouvoir de la faire enlever cette fois.

\- Et bien, je vois que mon histoire t'a bien remonté contre eux.

\- Effectivement oui. Ils profitent bien trop du fait qu'ils ont de l'argent. Heureusement pour moi, mes parents ont bâti seuls leur fortune, ce qui fait qu'ils connaissaient le labeur et m'ont éduqué dans le but que je sache être bon envers mon prochain. Tu peux rentrer tranquille Hermione, je te trouverai une place.

Hermione hocha la tête, après quoi, elle déjeuna avec eux avant de partir. Elle retourna en voiture jusqu'à chez elle avant de prendre la décision d'aller au parc, cependant, ce dernier n'étant qu'à cinq minutes à pied, elle rentra la voiture dans le garage souterrain de l'immeuble et prit le chemin du parc.

Elle avait à peine fait cent mètres qu'une limousine d'un blanc cassé se gara et deux hommes en sortirent. Les deux individus étaient blonds et avaient le même regard gris orageux. Cependant, le premier était plus grand et ses cheveux étaient longs, le second était Drago Malefoy. En les voyant, Hermione comprit rapidement qu'ils étaient là pour elle et voulu faire demi-tour mais le plus âgé, qui était sans aucune doute Lucius Malefoy, l'interpella.

\- Miss Granger, s'il vous plait, veuillez ne pas partir, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire.

\- Si vous êtes ici pour que je présente des excuses devant vous du verre de whisky coca que j'ai jeté à la figure de votre fils, sachez Monsieur que je ne compte pas m'excuser, répondit-elle en se tournant vers eux.

\- Vous excusez ? vous ? bien sur que non voyons, répliqua Lucius. Si quelqu'un ici à des excuses à faire c'est plutôt nous. Veuillez, miss, agréer mes excuses les plus sincères pour le manque de manière et les actes commis par mon fils auprès de vous. Malheureusement, votre licenciement ayant déjà été signé par votre patron, je ne peux plus agir, et il serait mal avisé de ma part de lui demander de vous reprendre, cela serait un manque total de respect. Aussi, je me propose de vous trouver un travail, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Veuillez ne pas le prendre mal Monsieur Malefoy mais j'ai un ami, presque aussi riche que vous, qui s'occupe déjà de m'aider. De plus, il me cherche un travail décent car, au risque de vous décevoir et comme je l'ai déjà dit à votre fils, je n'ai rien d'une fille de joie, je travaille dignement et honnêtement pour gagner ma vie et non en ouvrant les cuisses et je refuse également de travailler en tant que domestique, ce qui est aussi un emploi que j'ai refusé de la part de mon ami, tout simplement parce que j'ai déjà du mal à faire le ménage chez moi, ce n'est donc pas pour le faire chez d'autres personnes, je ne cuisine que par plaisir et non par obligation et je suis peu douée pour le jardinage.

\- Miss, vous vous méprenez, je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de faire de vous une fille de joie et encore moins une domestique, non, je voulais vous aider à trouver un emploi en tant que serveuse dans un bar, un restaurant ou encore hôtesse de caisse.

\- Oh ! pardon, veuillez m'excuser.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, après ce qu'a fait mon fils, je comprends votre méfiance, mais je vous rassure que ceci est indépendant de ma volonté, je lui ai pourtant procuré des cours de bonnes manières et je ne comprends pas d'où il tient ces mauvaises manières dont il ne tient pas, de toute évidence, de sa mère ou de moi-même. Je ne peux qu'approuver ainsi votre réaction à ses insultes et ses mauvais actes envers vous comme je vous l'ai déjà dit plus tôt.

\- J'accepte vos excuses monsieur bien qu'ils ne devraient pas venir de vous mais de la personne qui m'a insulté.

\- Et c'est pourquoi je l'ai amené avec moi. Drago ! aboya-t-il envers son fils. Excuses-toi à présent.

Le jeune Malefoy fusilla la brune du regard mais l'ordre répété de son père et le regard menaçant du plus vieux lui fit baisser la tête et il obéit.

\- Je m'excuse Miss Granger pour les désagréments que je vous ai donnés hier soir.

\- J'accepte vos excuses.

\- Il me semble que vous alliez quelque part Miss Granger, enchaîna Lucius, souhaitez-vous que l'on vous dépose ?

\- C'est gentil de votre part de me le proposer mais je me dois de refuser, il fait beau et je compte bien profiter du beau temps pour me promener au parc et marcher un peu.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter une bonne journée et une merveilleuse promenade. Voici ma carte si vous avez besoin. Je trouverai vos coordonnées dans l'annuaire je suppose si je trouve quelque chose à vous proposer comme travail.

\- Oui. Merci à vous pour votre sollicitude.

Elle attendit que Malefoy père et fils soient repartis pour reprendre sa promenade.

Dans la voiture, Lucius venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Et bien Drago, je dois dire que je suis déçu, vraiment très déçu.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il était inutile que je m'excu…

\- Je parlais de ton attitude, pas de la sienne, en aucun cas je n'ai mentit dans ce que je disais, et tu le sais très bien. Depuis quand as-tu d'aussi mauvaises manières, cela se voit que cette femme ne peut être une prostituée. Malgré qu'elle soit une prolétaire, elle a de belles manières et bien plus que toi qui est mon fils. Peut-être est-ce du au fait qu'elle côtoie la famille Potter et c'est un plus pour elle. En tout cas, je ne me souviens pas que nous t'ayons ainsi élevé avec ta mère, ton attitude ne peut être que causée par de mauvaises influences, aussi, je décrète qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'auras plus de contact avec ces bons à rien et ces mal élèves que sont Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

\- Mais père je…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Drago. De plus, je pense changer certains projets…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Drago qui avait peur de comprendre.

\- Je ne pense pas que Miss Parkinson verra d'inconvénients à ce que nous rompions les promesses de mariage puisque de toute manière elle te trompe déjà avec le fils Zabini avec qui, de toute évidence, elle partage de forts sentiments.

\- Père…

\- A la place, j'aimerai que cette fille, devienne ta fiancée.

Bien que Drago se fût préparé à cette réponse, cela sonna comme un glas dans sa tête, son père ne pouvait tout de même pas lui faire cela !

\- Mais elle a déjà un petit ami père.

\- Et alors ? une amourette de jeunesse n'est rien, il te suffit de réussir à les séparer d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans qu'elle se doute que cela vienne de toi et ensuite, il te suffira de la séduire.

\- C'est une prolétaire qui…

\- Qui a d'excellentes manières bien plus que ne pourraient en avoir d'autres jeunes filles de notre rang et une amie de la famille Potter de surcroit, ce qui permettrait une alliance avec eux et d'agrandir notre richesse. Je sais que Potter est sur le point de devenir plus riche que moi et il en est hors de question.

\- Mais est-ce que j'arriverai à…

\- Tu as intérêt à réussir Drago, je ne tolérais aucun échec, tu dois séduire cette fille, quitte à ce que tu finisses par te faire piéger dans ton propre jeu. Peu m'importe que ce soit un mariage d'amour à double sens ou non, tant que cette fille entre dans la famille. C'est une perle rare Drago, crois-moi et elle sera la clé de ta réussite lorsque tu me succéderas quand je prendrais ma retraite, à ce moment là, tu me remercieras.

\- Mais les Parkinson…

\- Assez de mais Drago ! rugit Lucius. Si cela ne plait pas aux parents de Pansy, je suis prêt à leur donner une compensation pour le bien de la famille.

Drago baissa la tête, de toute évidence, son père ne comptait pas changer d'avis, et s'il échouait, il savait déjà que son père lui retirait son héritage au profit d'un cousin qu'il ne connait pas. Il soupira à cette idée et se dit que le plan d'apprivoisement allait devoir rapidement être réfléchit et se mettre en place. Première étape : écarter le gêneur de petit-ami.


	3. La une des journaux

**Bonjour**

**Désolé pour le retard, la suite des autres fics devraient également arrivé. **

**Le prochain chapitre, les "problèmes" commencent. **

**Hiyoki-chan : j'espère que cette suite te plaira**

**octo : j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Pour la concordance des temps, tout dépend du contexte. **

**fantasia-49 : oui, c'est une fic qui a germé alors que je réfléchissais à une fic sans magie justement. **

**Helene : je ne sais pas pourquoi ton commentaire pour le chapitre 2 apparait avant celui du chapitre 1 XD **

**Rosabella01 : N'est-ce pas ? mais Lucius reste le roi des magouilles. **

**Aodren : Effectivement, ce ne sera pas simple pour Drago pour conquérir Hermione, surtout pour le chapitre 4 que j'écrirais d'ailleurs demain si j'ai le temps ^^ **

**Chapitre 3 - La une des journaux**

\- Comment ? s'exclama Dylan. Il t'a proposé de l'aide ? Je croyais que Malefoy Senior était pire que le fils ! Personnellement, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait une idée en tête.

\- Moins fort Dylan ! répliqua Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

Hermione et Dylan déjeunaient ensemble dans un restaurant et Hermione venait de raconter, à son petit ami, sa rencontre, la veille, avec Monsieur Malefoy. Dylan s'excusa aussitôt, ayant oublié, sur le coup, où il se trouvait.

\- Hum… je veux dire, c'est étrange, il aurait une idée derrière la tête que cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est possible, mais en tout cas, il m'a fait bonne impression malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire jusqu'à maintenant. Il a même obligé son fils à s'excuser.

\- Tu en as déjà parlé à Harry ? Au cas où il ne l'aurait fait que par obligation et qu'il souhaiterait en réalité te ridiculiser ?

\- Pas encore, mais je compte bien le faire.

Dylan acquiesça du chef et l'observa un moment, tandis qu'elle continuait à manger le canard à l'orange qu'elle avait commandé. Celle-ci le remarqua assez rapidement et lui sourit.

\- Allons Dylan, ne te fais pas du souci inutilement, on peut aussi très bien penser qu'il était sincère et qu'il ne me veut absolument rien. Si cela se trouve, je n'entendrais plus jamais parlé de lui. Enfin, du moins, en ce qui me concerne.

\- Oui, tu as certainement raison, je m'inquiète pour rien.

Elle lui tendit un nouveau sourire et il se concentra à nouveau sur son repas tandis qu'Hermione changeait de sujet et parlait de tout et de rien, elle demandait aussi comment cela se passait au bar. Apparemment, les clients la regrettaient déjà et Ron n'avait qu'une envie, casser la figure au riche héritier. Ils terminèrent leur repas, puis ils se rendirent au parc pour se promener un peu et profiter du beau temps, surtout que la météo avait annoncé un orage pour le lendemain. Ils s'assirent ensuite sur l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

\- Au fait Mione, cela fait un moment que je pense à cela, mais cela fait un an maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, et je voulais te proposer qu'on s'installe ensemble. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

\- Ce serait une excellente idée Dylan, répondit-elle, mais je ne veux pas être une charge, dés que j'aurai un nouvel emploi, on pourra l'envisager, mais pas tout de suite.

Dylan soupira et fit la moue, déçu de la réponse de sa petite amie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours aussi sérieuse pour prendre ce genre de décision ? En voyant l'expression de son visage, Hermione émit un petit sourire triste et l'embrassa, faisant s'envoler la déception du blond. Ils stoppèrent quand ils entendirent des gamins arrivaient en riant. Ils éclatèrent de rire suite à leur comportement qui faisait penser à deux amants en faute puis se levèrent et se rendirent chez la brune. Malheureusement, Dylan allait devoir partir, exceptionnellement ce soir, il était de service alors qu'il aurait du être en repos.

\- Cela me manque déjà de ne pas plus pouvoir te voir au bar, dit il tristement en posant son front contre celui de la brune.

\- Et moi cela me manque de ne plus travailler là-bas, renchérit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ils se séparèrent quand ils commencèrent à manquer d'air, il l'embrassa ensuite sur le front et sortit de chez Hermione. A peine était-il partit que le téléphone sonna.

\- Bonjour Hermione, lança la voix vive de Ginny.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, Dylan vient de partir, je suis toute seule.

\- Il ne dort pas chez toi d'habitude quand il est en congé ?

\- Si, mais ce soir, exceptionnellement, il travaille.

\- Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, viens diner à la maison, je te dirai ce que je voulais te dire quand tu seras là car je suppose que, comme d'habitude, tu n'as pas acheté le journal et Dylan non plus, mais là, il faut que tu vois cela.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te dirai tout à l'heure…

\- Mais…

\- Je compte sur toi.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que Ginny avait déjà raccroché. Hermione soupira. Ginny avait le don pour ne pas laisser le choix à son interlocuteur, et depuis qu'elle était enceinte, c'était encore pire. Elle soupira et se prépara pour partir, donna à manger à son chat puis sortit de son appartement pour récupérer sa voiture au garage et fila jusqu'à la demeure des Potter. A cette heure-ci, les marchands de presse étaient tous fermés, aussi, elle n'avait pu s'arrêter prendre le journal ou le consulter. A peine était-elle arrivé que Dobby l'amena dans le salon où l'attendait Harry et Ginny. La une du journal affiché sur la table basse devant Ginny. En la voyant arrivé, Ginny et Harry vinrent la saluer.

\- Hermione ! Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais eu la visite de Lucius Malefoy, commença Harry.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Ginny ne la laissa pas, de nouveau, dire un mot et lui plaça le journal dans les mains. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Sur la une, une grande photo montrant les Malefoy lui parler était imprimé. Au dessus, en gros titre, était écrit « Malefoy père se déplace pour une prolétaire ». En dessous de la photo était écrit : « voir l'article page 2 ».

Elle lut alors rapidement l'article, les journalistes avaient fait une enquête sur ce qui c'était passé. Apparemment, l'un des passants de la photo s'était arrêté pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et avait tout raconté à la presse. Une fois l'article terminé, elle releva la tête et observa ses amis.

\- Je comptais vous le dire, je vous assure, mais j'ignorais que des journalistes étaient présents. Déjà que je ne m'attendais pas à cette venue.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Il t'a présenté des excuses et même proposé de t'aider à trouver un emploi ?

\- Oui. J'en ai aussi parlé à Dylan, il pense qu'il pourrait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

\- Sans doute ne voulait-il pas que cela s'ébruite, si les gens apprenaient que son fils considère toutes les femmes comme des prostituées, cela ferait tache pour l'entreprise Malefoy. Je doute que Malefoy soit très content s'il voit cet article. Je pense que ce journaliste et ce journal ont des soucis à se faire.

Hermione était d'accord, ils continuèrent à discuter de ce qui s'était passé la veille puis dinèrent.

De son côté, Monsieur Malefoy avait passé sa journée à passer des coups de téléphone et s'était rendu chez le rédacteur du journal, demandant à voir le journaliste qui avait fait cet article. Le journaliste n'avait pas perdu son poste mais avait été placé aux archives pour deux mois. Drago, lui, était allé voir aussi le journaliste mais après son père et lui avait proposé de l'argent contre une photo. Son père voulait qu'il se débarrasse du petit ami de cette prolétaire ? Alors il avait trouvé une idée. Il se rendit ensuite chez la jeune femme et la vit partir en voiture. Il demanda tout de même au chauffeur de s'arrêter, il prit un papier et écrivit quelques lignes qu'il partit ensuite glisser dans la boîte aux lettres de la brune puis ordonna au chauffeur de le ramener chez lui.


	4. Un diner français

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 4 d'apprivoisement. Je vais vous dire, j'ai beaucoup bloqué sur la scène du début, je ne savais pas comment faire dire "oui" à Hermione, donc désolé si le déroulement est bizarre mais si je voulais avancer, fallait que je fasse d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce chapitre est assez long, je ne pensais ps qu'il ferait autant de mot quand j'ai commencé à le taper, je pensais qu'il serait super court.**

**Bref, avant la lecture, la réponse aux reviews :  
**

**fantasia-49 : oui, et ce n'est pas toujours facile car par moment je suis obligée de me corriger ou de me rappeler d'éviter d'utiliser des expressions propre au monde magique.**

**hiyoki-chan : oui c'était court, du coup, tu seras surement plus satisfait avec ce chapitre de 2044 mots ^^ **

**lilarose12 : merci Lila, j'espère que la suite te plaira. **

**Helene : La première phase du plan se passe dans ce chapitre.**

**Rosabella01 : Décidément, vous voulez tous savoir, ben la manigance arrive ^^ **

**Aodren : J'espère ne pas vous décevoir sur le plan de drago et que le chapitre à venir, pas celui-ci mais le prochain ne vous décevra pas.**

** : le contenu de la lettre est révélée ^^ Pour le reste, tu verras bien.**

**Chapitre 4 - Un dîner français**

C'est avec l'intention d'avancer dans ses recherches d'emplois qu'Hermione se leva ce matin-là, elle se dirigea en premier lieu vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche pour se débarrasser de la sueur puis s'habilla de façon à pouvoir rencontrer d'éventuels patrons qui pourraient lui proposer un entretien immédiat. Elle descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée, ramassa son courrier et remarqua qu'une lettre pliée se trouvait en dessous sans enveloppe. Intrigué, elle se rendit dans la cuisine, posa les autres lettres et, tout en préparant le café, elle se mit à lire le billet.

« Miss Granger,

Je vous fais part, via ce mot, de ma volonté de vous inviter à diner avec moi ce soir afin de vous présenter de meilleures excuses que celles que je vous ai déjà présentées. Aussi, je passerai ce soir, vers sept heures, pour entendre votre réponse, qui j'espère, sera positive.

Avec mes sincères salutions

Drago Malefoy »

Hermione froissa la feuille et la jeta à la poubelle puis s'installa, avec son café, sur la table pour lire le reste du courrier. Son petit déjeuner terminé, elle décida qu'il était temps de se mettre au boulot et, une fois prête, elle sortit de son appartement. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui encore, alors autant en profiter pour marcher un peu, il était rare qu'Hermione prenne sa voiture lorsqu'il faisait beau et qu'elle ne travaillait pas ou qu'elle n'allait pas à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle s'arrêta à plusieurs endroits, en une même matinée, elle avait fait déjà vingt entreprises, donc cinq qui ne prenaient personne et un patron qui avait décidé de la voir dans l'immédiat et deux autres rendez-vous pour le lendemain et le surlendemain.

Le reste de la journée fut un peu pareil, même si elle n'obtint aucun rendez-vous et que les refus furent plus nombreux. Hermione regarda sa montre, il était déjà tard, elle décida donc de rentrer, elle allait devoir refaire de nouveaux C.V et faire de nouvelles recherches sur des lieux à prospecter. Elle avait même carrément oublier la lettre qu'elle avait lu le matin et, de ce fait, elle fut surprise de voir qu'on l'attendait devant chez elle. Elle aperçut le fils Malefoy qui s'apprêtait à actionner la sonnette d'entrée.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de sonner Monsieur Malefoy, fit Hermione en arrivant en bas des trois marches.

\- Ah ! Miss Granger ! fit joyeusement le blond en se tournant vers elle. Je venais m'enquérir de votre réponse à ma lettre.

\- Sincèrement monsieur Malefoy, pensez-vous que je sois de ces filles qui disent « oui pourquoi d'accord » à une personne qui vous a insulté et fait perdre votre emploi ?

\- Non, bien sur que non, mais c'est justement pour m'en faire pardonner, je sais qu'il est trop tard pour réparer mon erreur concernant votre emploi, mais je veux au moins vous inviter à ce diner pour que nous discutions et que vous sachiez à quel point je regrette mon geste.

\- Vraiment ? n'est-ce donc pas encore une idée de votre père cette histoire de diner ?

\- Je vous jure que non, je ne lui en ai même pas parlé. Je lui ai juste dit que je mangeais à l'extérieur aujourd'hui et j'ai du lui promettre que ce ne serait pas avec les deux hommes qui étaient avec moi lorsque je vous ai injustement insulté.

La brune jugea son interlocuteur du regard, il semblait plutôt sérieux et sincère dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Cependant, devait-elle accepter ? Par rapport à Dylan et sa propre fierté, le supporterait-elle ?

\- Miss Granger ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment partante pour un diner avec vous.

\- Allons, ce n'est qu'un diner de courtoisie, je comprends que cela peut vous paraitre étrange de diner avec moi et même peut-être avez-vous l'impression de trahir votre petit ami, mais je vous promets que je n'ai aucunes arrière-pensées. C'est un repas banal, pour m'excuser, prenez le comme un diner d'affaire si cela vous plait.

\- Certes, mais je ne me vois pas diner avec quelqu'un qui, trois jours plus tôt m'a insulté.

\- Mais je vous ai dit que …

\- C'était pour vous excuser, je l'ai bien compris, mais je ne suis pas sure d'être disposée à les recevoir. Du moins, pour le moment.

\- Peut-être que si je demande à votre petit ami de vous convaincre…

\- Laissez Dylan en dehors de cette histoire, de plus, ce n'est pas lui qui décidera si je dois vous pardonnez ou non, j'ai tout de même de la fierté que diable ! Et ne songez même pas à me menacer pour que j'accepte, cela ne marchera pas.

\- Quelle peste, pensa Drago pour lui-même.

\- Je vois à votre regard que ma réponse ne vous plait pas mais sachez que je n'en ai rien à faire car j'ai mes propres convictions.

Le silence se fit. Elle passa à côté de lui et commença à sortir ses clés pour rentrer chez elle quand le blond reprit la parole, un air malicieux dans les yeux.

\- Quel dommage, moi qui pensais pourtant vous inviter au French Royal, je sais que vous aimez ce restaurant.

Hermione se figea, que venait-il de dire ? Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? elle se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regarda avant de redescendre, d'un pas menaçant, les marches qu'il venait de descendre en prononçant ces paroles.

\- Comment osez-vous fouiller dans la vie des gens ? Comment osez-vous fouiller dans MA vie privée, m'insulter, me faire perdre mon emploi ne vous suffit pas ? Il faut aussi que vous alliez fouiller dans ma vie. Je vous interdis, monsieur, c'est de la violation de vie privée, il existe des lois contre cela.

\- Pardon, fit le jeune homme en perdant toute malice dans ses yeux, je… je ne pensais pas à mal, seulement à vous faire plaisir et obtenir votre pardon en vous invitant dans un restaurant que vous aimeriez.

\- Et bien vous avez mal fait. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'ai des C.V à préparer.

Elle allait entrer dans sa demeure lorsque le jeune Malefoy remonta les marches et l'attrapa par le bras.

\- S'il vous plait, je n'ai vraiment plus la conscience tranquille et mon père a honte de moi depuis, je ne peux vraiment rien faire d'autres que d'obtenir vos excuses pour que tout aille mieux, malgré tout, je suis très attaché à mon père et je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste.

\- Ce genre de raison larmoyante ne marche pas sur moi.

\- S'il vous plait.

\- Bon, très bien, soupira Hermine. Apparemment, vous ne lâcherez pas l'affaire et je sens que vous seriez capable de camper devant ma porte toute la soirée et de revenir demain, je me trompe.

\- Très intelligente Miss. En effet, je ne partirais pas sans un oui.

Hermione soupira. Elle déposa ses dossiers sur la petite table du couloir et ressortit, fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Allons-y. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes supplémentaires et j'ai encore moins envie d'expliquer à la police que le fils de l'homme le plus riche de la ville, me harcèle.

Drago sourit et tendit le bras à la jeune femme pour l'emmener jusqu'à la voiture où le chauffeur, un homme habillé tout de vert, grand et massif, attendait la portière ouverte. Hermione le remercia et monta à l'arrière de la voiture. Le blond donna la destination au chauffeur et la voiture s'élança dans l'avenue quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne fallut que dix minutes pour arriver jusqu'au restaurant qui disposait d'un parking souterrain. Elle suivit son hôte jusqu'au restaurant où, apparemment, une table était déjà réservée.

\- Etiez-vous convaincu de me convaincre quand vous avez fait la réservation ?

\- Non, du tout, mais j'aurai invité un ami à manger avec moi si vous aviez dit non.

Il tira une chaise et l'invita à s'asseoir, malgré le peu d'affection qu'elle portait au riche jeune homme, Hermione fut touchée de cette galanterie sincère. Après quoi, il demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte la carte du menu et la carte des vins.

\- Que prendrez-vous miss ? demanda Drago une fois qu'ils eurent le menu entre les mains.

\- Je prendrais le menu B.

\- Hum… salade composée, choucroute et ses accompagnements, fromage, île flottante, hum… excellent choix. Je choisirai le même. Je n'ai jamais vraiment mangé dans un restaurant français.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est un riesling qui accompagnera votre plat, monsieur Malefoy.

\- Un vin blanc, vous êtes connaisseuse.

\- J'ai déjà été en France de nombreuses fois vous savez, et j'ai déjà dégusté ce plat deux fois, malheureusement, ils n'ont pas l'autre vin, celui qui, je trouve, va le mieux avec la choucroute, mais le riesling l'accompagne aussi très bien.

\- Le blond hocha la tête, admiratif de tant de culture de la part de son invité, et si au début, il avait détesté devoir s'excuser auprès d'elle, à présent, il le regrettait car cette femme était tout sauf quelqu'un qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Cela se voyait à ses manières et sa façon de parler. Le serveur vint prendre leur commande et ils commencèrent à discuter, Drago menant la conversation devant la méfiance continuelle de son invitée, ce qu'il comprenait fort bien. Cependant, il n'oubliait pas son plan et il lui tardait d'en venir à l'essentiel.

Le repas se déroula donc dans la discussion sérieuse, puis, quand vint l'heure de partir, il proposa à la jeune femme d'aller se promener un peu afin d'aider au mieux à la digestion. D'abord réticente, elle finit par se dire que, finalement, cet homme avait peut-être un bon fond.

\- Vous savez, en d'autres circonstances, je ne vous aurai pas insulté, je m'excuse encore une fois de ce que j'ai fait, mais mon père a raison, il faut que j'arrête de côtoyer ces personnes avec qui j'étais car, quand je suis avec eux, je ne fais que boire et l'alcool me rend méchant, moqueur et m'oblige à fanfaronner devant mes amis. Aussi, ce jour là, j'avais déjà un peu bu avant de venir et l'alcool commençait à faire effet sur moi. Je sais bien que l'alcool n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait, mais je voulais que vous le sachiez. En parlant avec vous ce soir, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai été un parfait imbécile.

Hermione hocha la tête, ne répondant rien, elle préférait se taire, ils s'installèrent sur un banc et regardèrent le ciel étoilé pendant un instant, puis il se remit à parler de lui, de sa famille, de ses projets d'avenir dans la société Malefoy Corps. Puis, Hermione expliqua qu'elle devait rentrer et commença à se lever, au même moment, le blond sentit son portable vibré. D'un geste, il attrapa le bras de la brune et la tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je dois vous avouer miss, qu'à force de discuter avec vous, je crois que j'ai fini par être frappé par la foudre.

\- Que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le blond plaqué déjà ses lèvres contre les siennes, après un cours laps de temps où elle fut surprise, Hermione repoussa le riche et le gifla, furieuse.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler Monsieur Malefoy, la raison de votre présence ici ? dois-je aussi vous rappeler que j'ai un petit ami ? Et laissez moi vous dire une chose, j'avais décidé de vous pardonner et je commençais finalement à me faire une bonne image de vous, mais au final, vous êtes vraiment un parfait imbécile imbu de lui-même.

Elle tourna les talons et commença à prendre le chemin pour rentrer, quitte à appeler un taxi.

\- Je… je vous demande pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je… je ne le referai plus, j'ai été emporté par une pulsion que je n'ai pas pu contrôler.

\- Et bien apprenez à les contrôler lorsque vous aurez diné avec une autre femme. En ce qui me concerne, je vous dis adieu.

Aussi, sur ces bonnes paroles, elle accéléra l'allure et disparut dans la nuit tandis que Drago Malefoy, lui, sortit son portable de sa poche et lut ce qui était écrit dessus. La seconde phase de son plan allait bientôt se mettre en route.

**Voilà**

**Non Drago n'est pas amoureux, pas encore, il s'est juste fait une opinion sur elle pour le moment. La suite à venir bientôt. Alors, à votre avis, qu'est ce qui fait sourire Drago à la fin ? et que croyez-vous qu'il va faire ? Moi, j'ai déjà une petite idée XD (en même temps ce serait idiot si je ne savais pas)**


End file.
